


Rise of the Student Council

by lalaluma



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Daddy Issues, Gen, Rating May Change, some strong language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Principal Manny has had about enough of Jack's shit and has decided his new punishment will be to serve as the student council's errand boy. Despite being in charge of their classmates activities, North, Toothina, Sanderson, and Aster have become very distant to the people they are meant to help. Perhaps Jack will help them with this, but he'll probably just whine and fuck with people.</p><p>Vote Phil for VP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise of the Student Council

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life anymore  
> I warn you now everything I know about student councils comes from anime.  
> P.S. I'm writing this on a whim that's why the summary is written the way it is.

Jack Frost never asked for this. Any of this. He didn't ask to go to a private school. He didn't plead to wear this stuffy, heavily starched uniform that itched and always smelled like baby powder. And he certainly didn't beg for Manny to find him all those years ago. As far as Jack was concerned, he could have gotten by on his own just fine. This was far from the truth, but the rebellious teenager refused to believe any different.  
The young secretary tipped her head up as the door to the principals office opened, nodding and calling for Jack to step inside. He roughly shut the door behind him, flopping down into an uncomfortable chair, avoiding the eyes he knew to be on him.  
"Before you rip into me, you should know I didn't start that food fight."  
Silence.  
"I threw a snow ball in through the window, it's not my fault they responded by flinging mashed potatoes!"  
Nothing.  
"I wasn't even in the cafeteria! You can't pin this on me!" Fiery eyes met Manny's, who sat in his seat behind his desk, face calm and unchanging. No words left his mouth, but instead he grabbed a slip of paper, scrawling out one thing or another while Jack's eyes all but burned a hole in his skull.  
The slip was handed to Jack as Manny stood, leaving the room without a word. Jack crumpled it in anger, groaning in frustration which soon turned to full out yelling. "The LEAST you could fucking do is speak to me! God forbid you tell me what it is I'm supposed to be doing!"  
And there was silence still.

**Author's Note:**

> Woops this is really short but it's just the set up don't you worry there will be more chapters all of which will be much longer than this


End file.
